


a flaw in the system

by unsweetened_lance



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Stenbrough, it takes place in 2010 bc why not, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetened_lance/pseuds/unsweetened_lance
Summary: Mistakes are made and sometimes love transcends death.Also known as the au where Stan is Bill's guardian angel.





	a flaw in the system

Mistakes are made and sometimes love transcends life and death. 

“You have to watch over him,” The man stood tall, unnaturally tall, with a long and sunken face. His dark robe hung off his gangly body, “Sort of like a guardian ang-”  
“I know the drill, sir. Just assign me the case. I’m on it.” Stan looked up at the man. Oh, how he despised him. Ever since Stan could remember, this man had assigned him case after case and Stan could never decline. It was like he was forced to- possesed to, even.  
“Good boy.” The man knelt down. Stan took a step back, “Hey, Stanley, you’ve seemed more.. blue lately.” The man’s spindly fingers held Stan’s cheeks, which used to be pink and full. Now they felt empty, the man’s fingernails digging into Stan’s collarbone. Stan tried to pull away, but again, he couldn’t. He closed his eyes. “You’ve gotten skinnier.” He smiled, “You’re getting along nicely.” He smiled, a seemingly mischievous smile, showing a myriad of old and rotting teeth, some overlapping the others. The man shoved a few papers into Stan’s hands. Without a word, Stan hurriedly turned away, his cheeks now burning, and not in a good way.  
Stan closed the door and leaned against it, looking down at the himself. His legs looked wrong. His arms looked too small. Stan hadn’t known anything besides this life, watching over people until they died, trying to protect them from anything they didn’t deserve. It was easy for the most part, most of the time he was assign older people, people close to death. But lately, he felt wrong. He didn’t feel in place, like he wasn’t meant to be here. Stan’s mind ran at a million miles an hour, trying to process all this confusion. He tried to shake it off, but it always prodded the back of his head. Looking down at the papers, Stan took a deep breath and looked down at the papers.

Bill Denbrough  
Thirteen  
Derry, Maine

Before Stan could comprehend all of the information, his vision shook, and the old dank corridor shifted into a much nicer view. A view of forest, bright green plant sprouting from the ground and rushing water. A pleasant change compared to his usual view of old dimly lit houses and depressing nursing homes.  
In front of Stan stood a group of kids, some sitting on a log and some standing on it, laughing a smirking. It was odd for Stan to see all of this- all of this youth and giggling. It almost made someone in Stan’s body light like a match, but all ot did was give was give off a few sparks before going dark.  
One kid stood out. He was scrawny and he looked nervous, but his eyes squinted in delight as he watched his presumed friends mess around.  
“You say that like Eddie didn’t go through an emo phase! Look at this kid!” A kid with shaggy hair and oversized glasses.  
“I didn’t go through an emo phase you dickhead!” The other kid, probably Eddie yelled back with furrowed brows, glaring up from his seat on the log.  
“Going right to my dick, Eddie, I like your style.” He smirked and a few of the other kids groaned, “What about you, Billy? Wait- Bill and Bev definitely did.”  
“N-no-” Bill stammered out before getting interrupted.  
“Yeah, and? Looks like you’re still in some weird corrupted emo dad phase.” Bev raised her eyebrows, “Seriously- you’re hair is longer and hangs in your face more than any of us. And you wear hawaiian shirts all the time.”  
Stan took another step towards Bill. He had been doing this job for so long, yet he still stayed cautious. It felt wrong to just plop down next to the kid or stand in his way. When Stan slowly made his way closer to Bill, he noticed his skimmed and scabbed knees. His nose was big and round and Stan’s first thought was, I bet he make a good grandpa. He had a certain sad tinge to his eyes, which seemed glazed over with a content despondent glare.  
What could dare try and hurt you? Stan thought. Stan hadn’t seen someone so young so close. It made something inside spark up- more than a spark. Now it was a flicker.  
Bill shifted, “Do y-y-you guys feel that? It got k-kinda cold..” Bill looked right in the direction of Stan. making Stan double back in… fear? Could Bill see him? That’s impossible.  
“What d’ya mean?” Mike raised an eyebrow, leaning against a mossy tree. A few others averted there gaze to Bill.  
“I mean, like, s-somethings here... “ his face flushed red, “like, uh, uh, a ghost?” he seemed to questioning himself. Bill looked at Stan again. Not through him, like the other kids did or even the elderly, Bill seemed to make eye contact with Stan, and that irked Stan more than anything. Stan ran, his chest tightening as he moved behind a tree, looking down at himself. This was weird. He looked down at his hands.  
“Ghosts aren’t real, Bill.” Richie hummed, seeming pleased with how ‘mature’ he sounded.  
“How do you know that?” Ben questioned, “There’s proof of ghosts, you know.”  
“And it can all be explained-” Eddie narrowed his eyes at Ben, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he spoke.  
They continued to argue, but there was only one thing on Bill’s mind. He still felt something- something here made the hair on his neck stand up, but he didn’t feel scared. He felt safe, in a way. Comfortable.  
“S-stanley…” Bill mumbled to himself, his eyes on his dirty shoes. Everyone went silent. Stan’s stomach felt like someone was beating on the inside of it, trying to get out. This was impossible, how could this kid he’d never met before say his name? Stan looked down at his hand. Color grew in them, but barely any.  
“Bill, I know you miss him but you-.. You can’t deal with it like this. He’s gone.” Bev rested a hand on Bill’s, looking up at him. Bill stood up.  
“Y-y-you guys don’t u-understand! St-stanley was my best f-friend- he w-was more that!” Bill paused. Nobody said anything, so he continued, “Y-y-you guys don’t k-know Stan like I d-did!” Bll wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his flannel.  
“Stan.. Stan died two months ago, Bill.. I know you two were.. You two were a thing.. But he’s gone, I’m sorry, but he’s not here..” Eddie said in the softest voice he could muster, which wasn’t that difficult, in all honesty. In the back of Bill’s head, he appreciated all of the group, especially Eddie and Bev, who both been by his side when Bill was greving hard. They had all participated in the funeral. Even Mike, who seemed to rather do anything other than public speaking, gave a speech at the funeral. But that went out the window now- Bill was overcome with so many emotions he couldn’t think straight and he lashed out. To say the least, this wasn’t a rare thing, but this outburst was definitely one of the worst yet.  
Stan peered from behind, his body feeling heavy and hollow at the same time. Stan was confused- what was he supposed to do? Bill knew who he was and apparently he had died, and recently too.  
This had to be a mistake, right? A flaw in the system?

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know the lore behind guardian angels but?? bear with me pls


End file.
